


Expecto Patronum

by gaydemonium



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Hogwarts AU, Hogwarts Malec, M/M, Malec, Malec AU, Malec Fluff, hufflepuff alec, hufflepuff magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydemonium/pseuds/gaydemonium
Summary: Alec is having trouble casting his Patronus so Magnus helps him out.





	

"Expecto Patronum!"

A white ball of light whizzed just inches away from Magnus' nose as he passed by an empty classroom, prompting him to jump back in surprise. As he peered in, he saw a boy his age kick a chair with his foot and swear under his breath.

"Having trouble with that one?" He said aloud. The boy whipped around in fright, wand raised. "Whoa. Hey. Same house here," Magnus flicked the Hufflepuff emblem on his robes and smiled. "I'm Magnus Bane. I think we're in the same year."

The black haired boy's shoulders relaxed and he lowered his wand. "I'm Alec. Lightwood. And I think we are. I remember you going up to the Sorting Hat in our first year and it didn't even touch your head and it sorted you."

Magnus laughed. "That was the fastest sorting ever. Or so I was told." He strut over to the fallen chair and picked it up. "So you're having trouble with Expecto Patronum, huh?"

Alec rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah. Been struggling for a few days now and the deadline for the term paper is due Friday. I'll never finish it in time."

"Don't be stupid. Of course you will." Magnus took his wand out from his jeans pocket with a smirk. "I'll help you. I'm in the advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts class."

"Good to know...." Alec raised his wand again. "Expecto Patronum!"

A pale white most appeared at the end of his wand but disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

"See? It's hopeless. I'm not passing this term. Not with a pathetic Patronus like that," Alec collapsed into a seat, defeated. "We're supposed to find out what our animal Patronus is. Everyone I know has theirs, including my younger brother and sister."

"You mean Jace and Isabelle?" Magnus sat next to Alec.

"Yeah. You know them?"

"Only through Quidditch. I tried out for the Keeper position. Didn't get it," Magnus shrugged. "So what's their Patronus?"

Alec sighed. "Jace's Patronus is a lion. Isabelle's a mare."

"Both very noble creatures. I'm sure yours is just as noble. Now get up. We're going to get this Patronus right and I'm not leaving until you do."

Alec got to his feet and raised his wand. "Expecto Patronum!"

Magnus rolled his eyes as the white mist shot out of Alec's wand for the second time. "You're not doing it right."

Alec scowled. "No? Then do tell me, oh wise one. What the hell am I doing wrong?!"

Magnus pointed at him. "That. That's what you're doing wrong. A true Patronus is only formed when you're thinking of your happiest memory."

"I....I hadn't thought about that," Alec ran a hand through his hair nervously. "I forgot about that. I was just so focused on getting this paper done that it completely slipped my mind."

"And now that you know, you can try it. Do you want an example?" Magnus beamed as the other Hufflepuff boy nodded. "Excellent. Now watch closely. I'm only doing this once."

He raised his wand and Alec could see his face change. It wasn't a look of concentration but rather a look of complete ease; something he wasn't because of this term paper.

"Expecto Patronum!" Magnus yelled, his power filled with power

The tip of his wand lit up and a flash of light exploded out of it, taking shape. To Alec's surprise, a tabby cat dashed around the room, jumping from desktop to desktop and even around his legs before taking a spot beside Magnus on the desk.

"See? The key is to focus on your happiest memory. Think of it and let the happiness flow through you," Magnus glanced at his Patronus with a smile. "It's your turn now, Lightwood."

Alec let out a deep breath and closed his eyes. His happiest memory? He didn't really have one but he wasn't going to tell Magnus that. The closest he ever came to happiness was when he got his letter to Hogwarts when he was 11. He didn't think he would ever receive one. When he did, he remembered his parents being so proud of him that day an owl landed on the windowsill of their home.

"Expecto Patronum," Alecvarely whispered. The tip of his wand shone brightly but nothing more happened. "Dammit! I can't do this!"

With a hand, Magnus reached out and gripped Alec's arm before he could toss his wand across the room. "Maybe you just need a more powerful happy memory?"

"Right," Alec snorted. "I doubt anything will make me happy enough to summon my Patronus between now and the end of the term. Unless you have any bright ideas, then I'd love to hear them."

Magnus actually did have a bright idea. He could practically feel a lightbulb go off above his head as he gazed at Alec. "I do have an idea. But I need your consent."

Alec raised an eyebrow. "Consent? For what?"

"Just say yes."

"I'm not saying yes until I know what it is you're doing-"

"Alexander. Just trust me. Say yes."

Alec's breath came out in a shudder. "Yes."

Magnus smiled. "Finally. I've been waiting since 3rd year to do this."

He leaned in and pressed his lips against Alec's, screaming internally when he felt Alec's tense body eventually relaxed as they both moved their lips into the kiss. He even gripped Alec's robes to steady him and found that Alec was doing the same, Alec's Hufflepuff crest digging into the palm of his hand. But the pain was minuscule compared to the overwhelming feeling of joy he felt as Alec moaned into his mouth. Everything was exactly how he imagined it would be.

When both boys finally pull away, Alec's pupils were dilated and he was breathing heavily.

"That was your bright idea?" He rasped.

"Yeah. Did you have a better one?" Magnus asked. He too was breathing heavily as he watched Alec's shocked expression smooth out into an amused smile.

"No. At least not one we could do in an empty classroom where we could potentially get caught," Alec smiled as Magnus chuckled. The cat Patronus beside them was cleaning its paws and seemed completely unaware of what just happened. "Let me try again. I think I'll get it right this time."

He stepped away from Magnus and raised his wand with a lot more confidence than before. He let the happiness flow through his veins and a powerful voice he said "Expecto Patronum!"

The tip of his wand exploded with light and started to take form. A golden retriever raced around the room and chased its tail, going over to where Magnus' cat Patronus sat on top of a desk and looking up at it. The two Patronuses looked at each other and eventually pressed their noses together in greeting.

"Well then. I wasn't expecting a golden retriever but it makes sense from what I heard about you," Magnus chuckled.

Alec turned to look at him. "What did you hear about me?"

Magnus turned. "I heard you're loyal. Retrievers are the same way. Loyal and will love with the entirety of their heart. So that's why your Patronus is a golden retriever."

"Huh," Alec cocked his head. "So why is yours a cat?"

Magnus waved his wand and the Patronus dispersed into the air. "Cats are complicated creatures. They only want love when they look for it, and normally don't accept it when it's given to them willingly."

They went quiet for a minute before Alec let his Patronus disperse as well. The only sound they heard was the chatter from other students outside the door in the hallway.

"So what was your happy memory?" Alec asked.

"What was yours?" Retorted Magnus.

A flush appeared on Alec's face. "When I got my Hogwarts letter when I was 11. Best day of my life."

Magnus raised an eyebrow. It was obvious he didn't believe that. "Uh huh. If that was your happiest memory then why didn't it work the first time around?"

"It was a fluke. Maybe I was just saying the spell wrong or something."

Magnus scoffed. "Whatever you say, Lightwood. Good luck with your term paper. I'm sure Proffessor Starkweather is going to love reading about how your Patronus and mine booped each other's noses."

As Magnus began to make his way towards the classroom door, Alec stopped him by gripping his shoulder with a hand.

"Wait. There's something I want to ask you," he said.

Magnus nodded. "What is it?"

There was a hesitance in Alec's voice before he spoke again. "Did you want to go to Hogsmeade this weekend and get a butterbeer?" Alec smiled softly. "My treat."

Magnus felt his heart soar inside him. "Sure. I'd love that. Butterbeer is my favorite."

"Mine too," Alec chuckled. As they both stepped out into the crowded hallway, he embraced Magnus into a tight hug. "Thank you. For helping me out with my Patronus and all."

Magnus hugged him back. "No problem. Can I be honest and admit that you gave me a new happy memory to think of when I cast that spell?"

Alec's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

"As serious as a Dementor," Magnus laughed.

Alec smiled. "You did the same for me too....and if everything goes well at Hogsmeade....maybe we can keep making happy memories?"

It was Magnus whose eyes widened this time, but he quickly flashed his most brilliant smile at Alec "I'd love that. I'd love that a lot."


End file.
